Salsa
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Nico's older sister comes in town and Tawni can't WAIT to meet her idol... but what happens when things happen too quickly and TACO happens? May I have some salsa with that taco? Tawni/Nico Taco
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I thought of. Please enjoy!!! TACO!!!**

**Disclaimer: Really??? I don't own SWAC, though I do own this story—I mention this 'cause my friend XCoolioX had an idea stolen from HER, and I had to hear about it all day school! :) So please…**

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

"Oh we are _so _good!" Tawni Hart stepped back into the dressing room she shared with Sonny and partly Zora, who was currently residing in the air vents.

"What was that all about?" Sonny asked, brushing her long brown hair.

"Oh nothing. Just Nico," Tawni groaned, flipping her blonde dresses.

"Nico, hmm?" Sonny asked.

"Ew—no, Sonny. That's gross times ten!" Tawni spat. "Gawd, how could you ever _think _of such a thing???" and she strutted out of the dressing room onto the set of Mack Falls.

"Hey, Portlyn," Tawni said.

"Hiii Tawni?" Portlyn replied, cautiously. "Sooo… what's up?"

"Heard any new gossip lately?" Tawni asked her. Portlyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh I see why you're here. Well, not much… Brangelina are together… they made a 'Channy' fan site, oh! I know! Nico's older sister Shawn is coming into town!"

"You mean Shawntinella??? Oh my God! I love her show!!!" Tawni squealed.

"Yeah, she's arriving tomorrow," Portlyn said. "Nico is going to give her a tour of Condor Studios—and she might be joining either Mack Falls or So Random! Though Nico wants her to join So Random!... you know how it is."

Tawni nodded her head. "If she joins So Random! will she be staying with Sonny and me?" she asked, not bothering to mention Zora.

"Probably," Portlyn said, blowing on her vanilla bean coffee a stage hand had handed her. "Though she's a bit older than us—she's like eighteen or twenty."

"Oh my—I really hope she likes me!" Tawni squealed.

"IDK… well, I GTG. See ya, Tawni," Portlyn said. And with a flip of her hair, she walked away.

****

"Oh my God!!! She's here!" Tawni screamed, fluffing her hair for what seemed like the thirtieth time that morning.

"What's so great about Shawntinella?" Sonny asked, rolling her eyes, munching on popcorn.

"She was named 'Hottest Girl of 2009'—she beat Angelina and Megan!" Tawni exclaimed. "She is my idol… well, my non-blonde idol for that matter… anyhoo, when she first stared in that movie with Lu Rarrymore, _Chuck's Angels_, I watched it seventeen times!!!"

_Wow, Tawni Hart, obsessed with someone other than herself? _Sonny thought to herself. _This is new. _

"She's here!" Grady came bursting in. "She's walking this way!" he did a little dance.

"Grady, how do you know Shawntinella?" Sonny asked, standing up, hands on hips.

"I've watched _every _movie she's starred in! D'ya know, she was going to be in Transformers instead of Megan Fox, but they said she was too hot to be on camera and none of the guys would pay attention to the action?!!?!?!!" Grady cried. "Boy, is she one good-looking piece of bacon."

"Yeah, what happened to Nico?" Sonny joked, and Grady laughed along with her.

"OMG, tonight, we should go out for tacos!" Grady exclaimed.

"OMG, that's my _favorite _food!" Tawni exclaimed. Sonny giggled. "What's so funny?"

Sonny said casually, "Oh nothing." Was there an inside-joke Tawni didn't know???

"Well, I'm going to go see her!" Tawni cried, and she ran for the door. No sooner had she, then Nico walked in and tripped over the rug, and fell on top of Tawni.

"Smooth with the ladies, huh, Nico?" Shawntinella walked in, and laughed at her brother's clumsiness. Nico quickly stood up and Tawni brushed her hands on her clothes.

"Hi, I'm Tawni Hart. I am _so _excited to meet you!" _Oh my God, she's more beautiful in person!!!  
_

"Hey, I'm Shawntinella, but you can call me Shawn," she said, awkwardly shaking Tawni's eager hand. "Hey, I took a cooking class in Singapore. What do you guys feel like?"

"Taco," Sonny and Grady sniggered, and Tawni understood.

**A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please let me know if you want me to do just a one-shot, or if you want me to add more chapters!!! :) Please REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chap! :) Please enjoy!**

After Shawn made herself comfortable, she, Sonny, Portlyn, and Tawni sat in a circle. "So, Sonny, what's up with you and Chad?" Shawn asked, wagging her eyebrows. Sonny shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, uh… we're frenemies," Sonny said. "There. All done." And Shawn knew this conversation was over.

"So what do we do now?" Sonny asked, after several moments of silence.

"I don't know, I'm just here 'cause all my friends are at Melissa's party," Portlyn sniffled. Then she asked, "Where's Zora?"

"At Melissa's party," replied Sonny, quietly.

"I know!" Tawni grinned. "We can…"

* * * *

Grady, Nico, and Chad all sat down in Chad's dressing room, staring at each other.

"What do we do?" Chad asked. "I'm so flippin' bored!"

"I know!" Grady exclaimed. "Let's go spy on the girls!" and so they ran to Sonny, Tawni, and Shawn's dressing room and cracked the door open just slightly to see the girls jumping up and down on their couches in super fancy dresses and singing, or _screaming_.

"_All the single ladies! All the single ladies! All the single ladies! All the single ladies! If you liked it you shoulda put a ring on it… whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa…" _

Chad, Nico, and Grady soon broke into large peals of laughter, and then the music turned off. "I'm gonna get some more ice," Tawni said, drink in her hand. She walked towards the door to then bump into Nico and get Sprite all over her dress. "Ohmigod!" she squealed.

"I am so sorry!" Nico exclaimed. He took off his shirt (to show that he surprisingly had pretty good abs) and patted it on Tawni's shirt.

"Captain Smooth is at it again," Shawn whispered to Sonny. They giggled.

"Um, thanks, Nico, that's—that's fine," insisted Tawni. Her face blushed a bright red and then Nico looked down and saw just _where _her drink had spilled and where he had been touching and drying off for the past thirty seconds.

"Oh my God!" he cried. He stared at Tawni for another second, then ran off to his room.

**Okay, I know, it's CRAP. My brain is fried people! I'm thinking of people playing 7 Minutes of Heaven or something, but I don't know! Writers' block!!!! AHHHH!!! Anyway, please review to tell me how crappy that was! :)**


End file.
